


see my baby

by williamwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Online Dating, henclair and elmax are in this too!! they’re all baby, i always thought fics like these were cute so i decided to write one for byler!!, mike and will meet online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamwheeler/pseuds/williamwheeler
Summary: mike and will meet online, which leads to a cycle of things, including a relationship.





	1. golden hour

15 year old mike wheeler sat on his bed, browsing instagram. his friend jane posted a selfie with max, captioned “funny how ive never seen max and my favorite person in the same room :o”. mike chuckled at that, liking the post. he eventually got bored, as no one else was online, and moved to his explore page. most of it was random reaction memes or posts from twitter, but one picture caught his eye. it was a golden hour selfie of a boy, copper colored hair and hazel eyes. mike looked at his profile, his username being just “willbyerss”. mike noticed that he only had about 500 followers, so it was confusing why he was on his explore page, but he eventually saw “followed by janehopqer” below his bio. 

something about the boy was ethereal to mike. he was probably one of the prettiest people he had ever seen. he also had no idea why his friend was following him, did he go to hawkins high?

(5:13 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** JANE

(5:13 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** WHAT

(5:14 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i just found the cutest boy in existence and it’s all thanks to u

(5:14 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** i’m confused…???

(5:14 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i saw him on my explore page and i saw u were following him

(5:15 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** @willbyerss

(5:15 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** OH HIM

(5:15 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** he’s one of my internet friends, we met on twitter lmaofjsks 

(5:17 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** HE FOLLOWED ME BACKDHDKS

(5:17 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i wanna archive all my ugly ass selfies now eye-

(5:18 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** STOPDJSJ theyre not ugly

(5:21 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** will certainly doesn’t think so

(5:21 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** wdym

(5:25 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** jane i-

________

will byers felt his breath catch in his throat after looking at the profile of the boy that followed him. he had long black hair, and it was slightly curly. his adorable freckles contrasted with his pale skin, and he wore a lot of oversized sweaters. oh, and he was followed by his online friend jane. 

(5:17 pm) **_willbyerss:_** is it possible to fall in love w someone without even talking to them

(5:17 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** it’s mike isn’t it

(5:18 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** HOW DID YOU-

(5:18 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** mike’s my irl friend djjskl he dm’d me a few mins ago gushing ab you :0

(5:18 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** you’re joking

(5:18 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** nope, i’ll send the screenshots 

(5:19 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** [screenshotsofmikegushing]

(5:19 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** omg i-

(5:20 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** HES EVEN CUTE WITH THE WAY HE TEXTS

(5:20 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** FUCK

(5:20 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** CHILLDHSJS you don’t even know him

(5:21)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** yeah but u do 

(5:21)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** what’s he like

(5:23 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** hes hella awkward irl but also one of my most caring friends. you could text him at 4 am to say you needed help w homework and he’d probs come over. but he can get kinda sassy sometimes lol. 

(5:23 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** HES SO BABYYYY 

(5:23 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** that’s one way to put it ig lmao

(5:23 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i wanna dm him but i’m scared we-

(5:24 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** u should do it 


	2. not possible

(5:54 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** hi i noticed we’re both friends w jane and i felt the need to say ur one of the most attractive ppl i’ve seen on this app and that’s on periodt 

(5:54 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** UHM NO YOU WHAT

(5:55 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** so uh

(5:55 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** apparently jane showed u the screenshots of me talking ab u :|

(5:55 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m so sorry WEJDJSKS

(5:56 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** what?? no it’s fine lmao 

(5:56 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** it made me happy :”)

(5:56 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** aw that’s good !!

(5:57 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** it’s so weird that we both know jane and we’ve never talked before omg

(5:57 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** ikr!! ur so nice i’m glad we started talking uwu

(5:57 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** my heart :,)

** _—————_ **

mike found himself talking to will  _ all the time  _ for the next couple months. they became close friends and mike felt like he had known will for years. he found himself secretly trying to text will during class without getting caught by the teacher quite often. other times he’d be laughing his ass off in his room on call with him over the randomest things. and he was having the time of his life. mike would never admit it to will, but he was starting to develop feelings for him. no, scratch that, he was falling for him. and it was frustrating, considering will lived in florida and mike lived in indiana. he didn’t want to deal with the struggles of an online relationship. plus, why would will like him back?

(11:00 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** jane can i tell u smthn it’s rlly embarrassing 

(11:00 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** what is it??

(11:00 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** perhaps i like will??

(11:00 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** AWFJDJSKS

(11:00 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** dont tell him

(11:00 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** ugh fine

(11:01 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** but just sayin it probably wouldn’t be the end of the world if u tell him !!

(11:01 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** n why is that? he doesn’t like me back lmaoo

(11:01 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** mkay lol

**_______**

(2:35 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** [instagram post with two cats facetiming] this is us when we call

(2:35 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** BYEJFJSKS

(2:35 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** unrelated but like

(2:35 am)  ** _willbyerss:_ ** u ever feel like we became close rlly fast? like i feel like i’ve known u forever 

(2:36 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** dude same

(2:36 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m really glad we’re friends

(2:37 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** me too,, it’s kinda nice cause my irl friends don’t talk to me anymore lol 

(2:37 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** what? why?? :(

(2:37 am)  ** _willbyerss:_ ** well i only have 2 irl friends (pathetic ik) and they started dating recently so they’ve been kinda focused on eachother sjdjsks 

(2:38 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i’m happy for them tho

(2:38 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** aw i get that :( but it’s not pathetic, i have 2 friends too lol

(2:38 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** yeah fjsks but it’s okay!! i have you ilysm

(2:39 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** ily more pls

(2:39 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** not possible

(2:39 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** :,)


	3. oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i’m posting chapters relatively fast but that’s bc i prewrote this story so 😳 i’m not actually that fast of a writer i just felt like posting a bunch at once JDJSJSJS

will’s heart was beating out his chest. something about his conversation with mike felt like… more than friendly? and it made him smile a lot. he hated that he was falling for mike. he lived miles and miles away and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about him. everytime they called, and he heard mike’s laugh and saw his smile, he swore his world stopped spinning. everytime mike posted a selfie he found himself screenshotting it, which part of him thought was creepy, another part thought was a thing someone would do with someone they had a crush on.  _ fuck.  _ will was so whipped.

  
  


_______

** _willbyerss, madmayfield, janehopqer, mikewheeler_ **

(7:34 pm)  ** _madmayfield: _ ** i’m boredt :|

(7:34 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** me too fjjssj 

(7:34 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m trying to do math hw and i don’t understand anY of it i’m stressed 

(7:35 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** aw : ( i wish i could help but i suck at math 

(7:35 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** ilysm!! you can do it!! <3

(7:35 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** ilym wth :( <3

(7:35 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** y’all said: oblivious rights

(7:35 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** jane :)))))))

(7:35 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** michael : )

(7:36 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** if u say anything ur dead! <3

(7:36 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i am so confused 

(7:36 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** me too @ mike

(7:36 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** SHUT UPFHDJSJD

(7:37 pm)  ** _madmayfield: _ ** what is happening i-

(7:37 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** mikes bein a dummy 

(7:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** lit rally wanna die right now luv! 

(7:37 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i still don’t follow…… jane pls explain

(7:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** jane how ab you don’t !!!!!! :))

(7:37 pm)  ** _janehopqer: _ ** mike likes this person who obviously likes him back but he won’t make a move bc he’s scared even tho it’s lit rally so obvious that said person loves him just as much as he does 

(7:37 pm)  ** _madmayfield: _ ** holy shit-

(7:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i-

(7:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** fuck

(7:38 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** oh?

(7:38 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** OH

(7:39 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m logging out fuck this fuck you guys

(7:39 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** no mike it’s okay !! please dm me :(

_______

mike felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. he felt like the world around him was collapsing. how could jane do that? will was going to hate him. he wasn’t going to talk to him ever again. tears coated his cheeks as he saw that will messaged him. he was prepared for a dm saying they couldn’t be friends anymore, or something of that nature, as he opened the message.

(7:41 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** mike

(7:41 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i like u too


	4. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter srry!!

(7:42 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** wait,, seriously? u like me?? 

(7:42 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** of course i do u dork

(7:42 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** meeting u was the best thing that’s happened to me, it was inevitable that i’d fall for u. ur so perfect

mike’s heart exploded at that and it took him a moment to gain his composure and respond.

(7:42 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m not perfect,, u are

(7:42 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i like you so much it’s crazy 

(7:43 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** me too

(7:45 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** so,, what does this make us? but i don’t wanna put any pressure on u or anything!! 

(7:45 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** do u wanna be boyfriends,,

(7:45 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** id like that <3

(7:45 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** me too :,) i love u

(7:47 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i love you too mike,, so fucking much. you mean so much to me. not to get sappy or anything but i don’t know where i’d be without you. i was depressed and feeling lonely as hell before we met and it’s crazy that you following me on instagram led to all this,, i’m so so so grateful for you :( 

(7:47 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m crying

(7:47 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i love you so much i wish i could hug you right now

(7:47 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** me too :( <3 one day it’ll happen i’m sure of it

’one day it’ll happen’ rang through mike’s mind. he hoped will was right. 


	5. the fifteenth

will and mike have been dating for about 4 months and will is having the time of his life. even now, he still wakes up flustered after reading mike’s good morning texts, filled with heart emojis and cute nicknames. their calls and texts are relatively the same as before, filled with memes and inside jokes, but now there’s an intimacy with them. sometimes on call the boys will just be silent, taking in eachother, smiling dorky smiles and sharing loving giggles. the only thing that would make things better would be if will could see mike in person.

mike and will eventually did tell their parents. will’s mom was hesitant at first, but then came to love mike after seeing how happy he made will, and was supportive of their relationship. mike’s parents didn’t quite understand, but were happy for mike anyway. both boys were just glad their parents didn’t make them break up because of suspicions with online relationships. 

now it’s nearing christmas time, will’s living room and kitchen decorated with snowflakes and christmas lights, stockings hung on the fireplace, a warm smell of pine and cinnamon filling the house. christmas has always been will’s favorite holiday. something about it just takes away his anxieties and stresses. 

but christmas 2019 ends up being the one that he will always remember as the best one yet.

he’s sitting on the couch, half watching netflix and half browsing through random things on his phone, occasionally texting mike or his other friends. mike and jane had introduced will to their friend max. he was told they had known her since kindergarten, and will thought it was amazing they stayed friends so long. will had rekindled his friendship with lucas and dustin, and eventually both friend groups became attached at the hip. max and jane started dating long before mike and will met, much to their surprise, as well as lucas and dustin. which resulted in many jokes leading to them just calling their group chat together  _ the gays. _

will was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his mom tap him on the shoulder, he smiled at her, asking what was going on.

“i have exciting news.” she said, a small smirk on her face.

will raised an eyebrow. “what is it?” 

“remember how mike’s mom made mike give her phone number to me?”

“yeah, why?”

“i talked to karen and we agreed to…” she extended the  _ oo _ , and will was ready to jump out of his seat in anticipation. if this is what he thinks it is…

“let mike visit us for two weeks for christmas!” she raised her arms in the air, unable to contain the excitement in her face.

in a heartbeat, will was off the couch, hugging his mom tightly, soaking her cardigan with his tears. he couldn’t believe this was actually  _ happening. _

“does mike know?” he asks, wiping his eyes. his brain hasn’t completely registered that this isn’t a dream. that he’s going to be able to see mike  _ in the flesh.  _ he’s going to be able to see his freckles in the highest quality, not through a screen, but in real life. he going to be able to kiss his full, soft lips, run his hands through his black curls. 

“he should soon, his mom said she was going to tell him after i got off the phone with her. now, go text him. he’s gonna be visiting on the 15th!” she smiles, playfully ruffling his hair and walking out of the room.

will reaches for his phone, tears clouding his vision when he sees a display of excited texts from mike.

(6:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** HOLY FUCKU

(6:37 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** BABY IM VISITINF ON THE 15TH FOR CHRISTMASDJDJSJS

(6:38 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** I CANT STOP CRYINNG OH MY GOD

(6:45 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** MY MOM JUST TOLD ME HOLY SHIT

(6:45 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i cant believe i get to see my baby in real life. this feels like a dream

(6:46 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i cant believe it either :,)) i’m so fucking excited. i don’t know if i’m gonna be able to wait an entire week.

(6:47 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** me neither,, but it’s gonna be so worth it. and !! ur gonna be able to meet lucas and dustin too

______

** _the gays_ **

** _lucassinc: _ ** HOLY FUCKING SHIT MIKES VISITING ON CHRISTMAS??????

** _janehopqer: _ ** I FUCKING KNOW HE JUST TOLD ME IM AO HAPPY FOR HIM

** _madmayfield: _ ** oh my GODDHJSKSKD that’s so amazing!!!! i’m so happy for u mike!! 

** _hendersondustin: _ ** WAIT HES VISITING WHAT

** _hendersondustin: _ ** YOURE JOKING

** _mikewheeler: _ ** NO FUEICKEJC IM ACTUALLY VISTING!!! ON THE FIFTEENTH!!! 

** _mikewheeler: _ ** i’m gonna be able to hug my baby :,,)

** _willbyerss: _ ** my heart did a thing 

** _janehopqer: _ ** you guys are so fucking cute i’m so happy 

** _madmayfield: _ ** not as cute as us 

** _janehopqer: _ ** ur right. our minds

** _hendersondustin: _ ** actually me and lucas are the cutest periodt

**_lucassinc:_** #HENCLAIR: yes we’re the best couple, what ab it?

** _willbyerss: _ ** HENCLAIRJFJDJDKD 

** _willbyerss: _ ** wait what would be me and mike’s ship name?

** _madmayfield: _ ** mill 

** _mikewheeler: _ ** thanks i hate it

** _mikewheeler: _ ** wait byler works??

** _lucassinc: _ ** BYLER AWJFJD

** _hendersondustin: _ ** what ab max and jane :0

** _madmayfield: _ ** we already came up with it after our online d&d sessions,, madmage!! yes we’re nerds and what about it 

** _mikewheeler: _ ** okay that’s fucking adorable


	6. meeting

(10:24 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i cant believe i get to see you tomorrow 

(10:24 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** this doesn’t feel real

(10:25 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** ikr :”( i’m literally packing rn and my hands are shaking from excitement 

(10:25 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** i love you so fucking much. i cant wait to see you 

(10:26 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** i love you more !! i’m gonna be texting u the whole car ride i stg

(10:26 am)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** yayayy i cant wait to see you i love you !! <33 moms calling me for sum so i gtg but i’ll see u tmr <3 

(10:27 am)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** love u angel baby <33

_____

mike is sitting in the car, his mom next to him in the drivers seat. mike’s spotify playlist is playing lowly as mike anxiously taps his foot. he can barely see anything outside besides the lights from other cars. he didn’t want it to take him until night time to get to will’s but there was more traffic than him and his mom expected. but he can’t complain. all that matters is that he’s  _ seeing will.  _ he’s seeing the love of his life in person. and it’s insane to think about.

mike’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he sees the sign that says ‘ _ Welcome To Orlando’ _ . he shakily pulls out his phone to message will.

(9:27 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** WERE IN TOWN WERE JN TOWN I JUST PASSED THE SIGN

(9:27 pm)  ** _mikewheeler: _ ** WERE SO CLOSE BABY

(9:27 pm)  ** _willbyerss: _ ** OHMYOGHSDJJDJS

“we’re about 5 minutes away, honey!” he hears his mom say to him, and they share excited glances. he’ll never be able to thank his mom for letting him do this.

_____

will’s sitting at the dining room table, bouncing his knee and drumming his fingers on the wood. mike is  _ in town.  _ he’s in the same fucking city as him at this very moment. he can’t believe in a few minutes he’s going to be able see him.

as if on cue, will hears the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. he leaps out of his seat, running to the front door. he briefly sees the car through the window, and the outline of mike’s features. he opens the door and runs as fast as he probably has ever ran in his life, not bothering to close it. mike barely has a chance to exit the car when will wraps his arms tightly around him. mike gasps a bit but melts into him, muffled sobs going into will’s shoulder. they spin a bit while they hug, nearly tripping, and will can vaguely hear their moms greeting eachother happily, and the sound of one of them snapping a photo of mike and will. but he can’t bring himself to care as both boys are sobbing uncontrollably. will never wants to let go. this is the boy he’s been in love with for eight months. the boy he’s convinced is the one. the boy he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

will pulls away slightly to look at mike’s face, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks, examining the details. his eyes red from crying, cheeks and lips shiny from tears, freckles visible even in the dark, dotting his features. his dark hair, messy and curly after a long drive. he’s so beautiful in person, and will swears he’s going to faint after seeing him. what makes that theory even more true is how his heart leaps to his throat when he hears mike  _ voice.  _ clear as ever, not through a phone speaker. a look in his eyes will has never seen before

“i love you.” mike says wetly, tears spilling from his eyes and onto his cheeks, his lip trembling. will gets on his toes, and presses a kiss to mike’s lips. all the months of waiting, wanting to see eachother in person, stresses about online dating and parents, all of that floating away as the boys kissed. they only reluctantly pulled away when mike’s mom told the boys to come inside because it was getting cold.


	7. the best thing

will and mike lay on will’s bed, lazily kissing. will swears it had been over 20 minutes since they started, but considering they’ve been waiting months to meet, it wasn’t that crazy.

mike pulls away slightly, but they’re still just barely and inch apart. he intertwines his fingers with will’s, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles. he presses a kiss to will’s nose and all around his face, causing will to blush. he was never going to get used to this feeling.

“this still feels like a dream.” will whispers, mike still pressing kisses to his face. he then rests his forehead against will’s, his lips curled into a soft smile. 

“i know… this is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” he says, and will can see his eyes getting glassy.

will kisses mike again, and then mike giggles, and it’s the most adorable thing will has ever heard. he pulls away and leans above mike slightly to look at his phone and check the time. his eyes widen when he realizes it’s 2 am. his mom and karen had gone to sleep nearly 3 hours ago. he feels embarrassed slightly thinking about how him and mike have been kissing for so long. 

“i’m gonna get some water” he says, yawning a bit. mike agrees to come with him as he hasn’t had any since before the car ride.

the boys tip toe to the kitchen, quietly laughing as they try to not wake up their moms.

when they get back to will’s room, he shuts off his lamp, his eyes feeling heavy from exhaustion.

“are you tired, baby?” mike asks, setting his glass of water on the nightstand. he caresses will’s cheek as he crawls into the bed.

“yep” he yawns again, “i couldn’t sleep at all last night ‘cause i was so excited”. he chuckles, moving closer to mike, the taller boy wrapping his arms around will. one of the main things will noticed when he met mike that night was that he was  _ way  _ taller than he expected. nearly over a foot over will. he could easily rest his arm on will’s head without any effort.

mike kisses will’s hand. “me too, and that car ride was exhausting as hell. the amount of traffic was fuckin’  _ ridiculous”. _ he sighs. “but it was all worth it. all that matters is that i’m with you right now.”

will smiles against mike’s chest, his t-shirt smelling like mike’s cologne. 

“i love you mike”. he murmurs, nearly drifting off into to sleep.

“i love you too”. he faintly hears the other boy reply. mike cards his hands through will’s hair until both boys fall asleep.

  
  



	8. he looks up, grinning like a devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to post this also the title is from one of taylor swift’s new songs bc i’m in love with her new album okay bye

mike wakes up to the sunlight coming through will’s curtains. he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, taking a sip of his water as his throat feels very dry.

he rolls over to see will asleep, facing him. his hair is messy and ruffled, and he’s resting his head on his hands. mike can’t believe how cute his boyfriend is.

he kisses will’s forehead, gently waking him up.

“good morning sleepyhead”. he says playfully, giving will a toothy smile. will yawns, melting into mike. rubbing his hand up and down mike’s arm.

“did you sleep alright mike?” he asks softly. mike wants to roll his eyes at himself for thinking literally everything will does is cute.

“yes” he says, sleepily dragging out the s. “you’re a good kisser” he whispers slyly. will laughs at that, his hand now rubbing along mike’s waist.

“we should probably get up soon. you get to meet lucas and dustin today, remember?” he says, excitement in his voice. he’s sitting up now, rubbing his eyes. mike nods, getting out of bed and getting clean clothes out of his suitcase for later. will sees him pull out a sweater and stops him.

“this is really cute but trust me mike. it hot as fuck here. you’d be sweating to death in that.” he giggles, kissing mike on the cheek before going to the bathroom to change.

mike eventually finds a t-shirt. he usually isn’t a fan of those considering the fact that they make him look skinnier than he is, but he’d rather be comfortable in the florida weather. he wears a pair of acid washed jeans, cuffing them, and slipping on some socks before walking to the kitchen.

will’s mom is there too, talking with mike’s mom about the trip to orlando as they work on breakfast. will walks out of the bathroom, wearing jean shorts and a blue polo shirt tucked into them. he smiles at mike before greeting his mom and sitting across from mike at the table.

eventually, their moms leave the room to get ready for their own day out while mike and will eat. mike finds himself just admiring will, the sunlight beaming onto him, making him look ethereal. one of the first words that always come to mike’s mind when he thinks of will. will notices him staring, and laughs shyly. “do i have something on my face, wheeler?” he jokes.

“i love you.” he says, his head resting on his palm, a smile so big it’s probably ridiculous on his face. he sees will get adorably flustered, grabbing mike’s hand from across the table.

“you’re such a dork.” he says, smiling back.

_______

mike, will, dustin, and lucas were going to meet at a park near will’s house that he says they hang out at all the time, and then they’ll hang out around town for the day, going to random shops.

the walk to the park is peaceful, the boy’s hands intertwined, taking in the surroundings. as they arrive to the park they hear dustin and lucas’ excited screams as they run to mike, pulling him into a hug.

after the three boys wiped away their tears and hugged for a good 2 minutes, the serious environment became more fun, with dustin making lighthearted jokes.

“holy shit. holy shit- you’re real. you’re not a serial killer!” dustin laughs, pulling away from the hug, smiling at mike.

“ha. ha.” he says sarcastically, “i’m gonna kill you now for saying that” he snickers as he’s pulls lucas into a second hug.

dustin takes lucas’ hand, mike and will copying the gesture, as the couples walk to a thrift store near will’s neighborhood.

mike buys a few clothes, but he’s more focused on the fact that he’s having such a good time with will and his friends. they exchange many laughs and make many inside jokes that day. when dustin and lucas leave to hang out by themselves, they give a loving goodbye to mike, letting him know they’ll see them again on christmas.

_______

mike and will end up walking to a coffee shop, despite it being nearly 7 pm. they exchange soft glances and smiles and hand holds from across the table. and will swears that the cashier is probably laughing at how dorky they are. but will is just so in love. he’s so fucking in love with mike. this boy is the the one. he knows it. no one has ever made him as happy as mike has in the last 8 months he’s known him.

“you’re my world.” will finds himself saying, rubbing mike’s hand. he sees mike cover his face with his other hand, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. evidently though, he fails, giving will an adorable grin.


	9. baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again srry!

mike ended up getting will’s christmas gifts secretly while they were shopping. he wished he could go all out and do something special, like a crazy surprise party or something, but a 15 year old kid isn’t going to have that much money to spend.

either way, mike was excited. 

he and will were on ‘baking duty’ according to will’s mom. mike was happy to be able to utilize his baking skills. he would always help his mom with dinner or make cakes for people’s birthdays. it was one of his secret talents that he didn’t tell many people about.

christmas music was playing softly throughout the kitchen, and the boys quietly hummed along to the music as mike put in the dry ingredients for the batter. he offered the electric mixer to will, but he accidentally put it on the highest setting, and when will tried to mix it, the flour and sugar spilled out of the bowl and all over the boys.

mike and will looked at eachother in surprise, flour in their hair and all over their clothes, before bursting into laughter. their moms didn’t question the situation.


End file.
